narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neichā Clan
|image name=Leaf_shape.jpg |english=Nature Clan |unnamed clan=No |other=Mutant Plants, Nature's Servants |Kekkei Genkai=Nature Manifestation, Nature Sage Transformation |media=Anime, Manga }} The Neichā Clan is a group of mutant humans created after the colliding of the moon into the Earth 300 years ago. History The collision of the Moon into the Earth caused great destruction, making it hard for shinobi to function with law, due to only a few of the survivors existed, including animals and humans alike. However, the only organism that was able to thrive and survive after the collision happened to be plants. After the "God Tree" reappeared, its chakra leaked into a section of what used to be the Land of Fire, creating a true Forest of Death. However, due to intoxication of the chakra that was infused into the land, it created a new plant, called the Yoki Flower. This plant itself was a mutation between the shinju and the natural energy, making it dangerous for any living thing to be around.This plant thrived for 50 years before anything came into contact. One day, a group of people who were looking for shelter and food, came across the lush forest, one that they thought was beautiful. Once they went in, they faced the demonic horrors the forest had to offer. A portion of them found the found the Yoki Flower, and believed the fruits around it were safe to eat. Unfortunately, the flower had the toxic chakra force, thus causing great strain for the people who consumed the fruit. Trapped, they decided to try and live in the forest, no matter how harsh. The only thing they could eat at the time, was the fruits of the Yoki flower. After generations went by, the humans had developed new bodies that had grown accustomed to the plant, taking the form of one in some way. They began calling themselves the Neichā Clan due to their unique structures and connections to nature itself. Now, 300 years after the terrible incident on Earth, the clan has decided to bring the world back to its former glory, by turning it to a rich forest paradise in honor of the Yoki and the God Tree. Abilities The members of the Neichā Clan are born with the DNA structure of not just a human, but of a plant due to the passing of the DNA infused when the ancestors had eaten the Yoki Flower. Due to their unique DNA makeup, they contain a few plant like abilities: *'Poison Specialty'- the clan can utilize a special type of poison, capable of inducing paralysis, dehydration, impaired sight, and even death. *'Pheromone Usage'- an ability used by female users of the clan, the pheromones that are released can cause hallucinations that make everything seem like a paradise, similar to the one given off by Yoki Flower to make wanders assume they have found paradise. *'Chlorophyll Skin'- this ability allows the clan to use the sun for survival, due to their blood being mixed with plant cells. *'Limited Regeneration'- allows them to heal themselves, only at a very low level using a lot of chakra. The clan has been able to develop even further, making them a bigger threat to the new world. Due to their bodies having chlorophyll and being basically plants themselves, they are able to use two abilities, Nature Manifestation and Nature Sage Transformation. Nature Manifestation Nature Manifestation is a kekkei tōta combing Earth Release, Water Release, and Yang Release. The Earth and Water elements create the plant, while the Yang breathes life energy into it, allowing it to be controlled. The user has two distinctive abilities; to Control Existing Plants and Create New Plants. With these two skills, any shinobi would have to think twice about confronting the clan. Nature Sage Transformation Nature Sage Transformation is the ultimate skill utilized by the Neichā Clan. Using the chlorophyll cells in their body and the DNA of the plant inside of them, they are able to use the Senjutsu chakra of nature, giving them a powered up form. Their bodies sprout thorned plants that wrap around the body, and turn the skin into a green color. The clan calls this Mother Nature's Blessing due to the abilities the mode gives. Notable Members Yokia Neichā Trivia The clan is mostly active during the Spring, due to ravaged plant life that come to life during the time. They never go out during the winter, due to the cold being able to harm them and shorten their life span instantly. Adding on to their weakness to the cold, the clan has a true weakness to the cold and ice, making techniques and abilities weak.